


Blood Red Roses

by missfae (missreeree)



Category: So You Think You Can Dance
Genre: Held in reworking, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missreeree/pseuds/missfae
Summary: Halloween can be a killer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Although these are real people, I see them as the characters on the show. I don't go to their Facebook nor do I read their tweets. These characterizations are my imagination.
> 
> This story, as is so many of my recent ones, is the fault of Binx. She started me thinking about teenage horror movies of the 70’s, I don’t remember the conversation, and the idea for Blood Red Roses was born. This is a cheesy crack fic that I decided to write for my NaNoWriMon story. For those of you who have never heard of NaNo, National November Writing Month, this is when one tries to write a 50,000 word novel I one month. I knew that I wouldn’t make it this month, Real Life and other circumstances, but I am having a ball writing this and I will continue it until I finish. 
> 
> Thanks to Binx for the inspiration, sis because she let’s me bounce plot off her and my beta. She takes my ramblings and molds them until they make sense. All of you make my stories better.
> 
> A/N 2: I now remember the conversation. We were talking about the current trend to remake those 70’s horror movies and I was bemoaning the fact that the camp that made those movies so much fun was now missing. I wanted to see a movie with that camp and cheesiness, and I knew that the only way that I would see it would be to write it myself. Hence, we now have Blood Red Roses.
> 
> Not beta'd...so, yeah.

Nemesis was as beautiful as Aphrodite and attracted the unwanted attention of Zeus. It is told that when Zeus attempted to seduce Nemesis, she changed into a fish and other dread creatures in order to escape him. But when she turned into a goose, the god, after turning himself into a swan, seduced her. She became pregnant and as a goose, she laid an egg that was found by a shepherd who in return gave it to Leda. From this egg, Helen (the princess who was the cause of Troy going to war) was hatched in due time and brought up as Leda's daughter. 

Nemesis punished those who broke the moral code, were excessively proud or arrogant, or refused to acknowledge the gods or the blessings given to them by the gods. Nemesis also helped to avenge those who were wronged and was the personification of moral indignation… (http://www.elfwood.com/~azurylipfe/Nemesis_goddess_of_Revenge.2554909.html)

“Pl-please-” Tears streaming, the girl bit back a scream of pain.

A strong hand gripped her chin and turned her head until she was facing blazing eyes. 

“Hush chile, I tol’ you that man be no good for you. Now where he be?”

A contraction hit.

“Push,” ordered the woman. 

‘Ben,’ the woman thought as she bore down…

“… and do you know what happened next?” 

The teens sat around the blazing campfire. The storyteller held the flashlight under her chin but tilted forward so that her features were cast in shadow. She was the prettiest of the group--blue-eyed and blond-haired--and the most popular. 

“No, Cindy…” Her boyfriend Todd snaked an arm around her slender waist and splayed the fingers with the tips caressing the bottom of her breast. 

“…tell us what happened.”

She pushed him away. “Todd.” She frowned.

“Ah… come on.”

Cindy tossed her head. “You are such a horn dog.”

“Yeah.” He grabbed her and started tickling her, making her drop the flashlight. “But you knew that when you started going out with me.”

“Dude… cut it out,” his best friend Leon complained, “We wanna hear the end of the story.” He picked up the flashlight and shone it in the other boy’s face.

Todd sighed as he batted at the boy. “Alright.” Sitting back, he put his hand in his lap. “Better?”

Cindy tossed her head. “Much.”

“Duuude…” whined Leon.

Taking the flashlight, Cindy hunched over. Her face contorted and her lips stretched, covering her teeth.

“Well dearies…

The boy threw his head back, the amber liquid burning down his throat. As he set the glass down, he looked around at his friends. 

‘They know what I need.’ He waved his hand. As the bartender looked up into the mirror, he pointed to his glass; the other man nodded. ‘Being saddled with her kind would ruin everything dad wants for me.’ His visions blurred as the bartender set the half-full glass in front of him. 

“Make it a double,” the boy said. When the glass was full, he picked it up. 

“Past the lips and over the gums, look out stomach, here it comes.” Just as he set the glass down, a blow between his shoulder blades, almost sent him tumbling from the stool.

“Bobby, my man, what are you doing here? Why aren’t you with that gal of yours?”

Bobby righted himself on the bench and looked into the twinkling eyes of his friend. It wasn’t the first time that he noted that they were complete opposites. He was blond, blue-eyed, tall, thin and tended to be studious, while his friend Gary was red-haired, brown-eyed, built like a Sherman tank and, as far as he could tell, never cracked open a book in his whole life. He snorted.

“Dad was right; she’d only bring me down.”

Gary slapped him on the back, caught the bartender’s eye, pointed to his friend’s glass and held up two fingers. The man nodded. “Damn straight.” 

He laughed and picked up his drink. “To doing the right thing-”

Bobby picked up the glass. “Yeah… the right thing…”

 

Fire lit the sky as tears rolled down the old woman’s cheeks. She looked down in the brown face of the screaming baby, now cradled to her breast.  
The night sky reflected the red and oranges as the burning hut seemed to groan, and then collapse in upon itself. She stood, a guardian, watching… waiting. When the structure was nothing more than smoldering sticks, she turned away.

“You will be avenged my little one…” Her ambling steps took her away from this place of life and death. “…both of you.”

Cindy switched off the flashlight.

“Booooo,” one of the boys lowed.

“Nathan, you sound like a cow,” one of the girls said. The others laughed.

Nathan sniffed. “You gotta admit, that was a pretty bad ghost story.”

“Yeah,” the others said.

Cindy stood up and brushed leaves from her pants. “That’s because you didn’t hear the ending.”

Kathy laughed. “You mean there’s more?”

Cindy nodded.

Lee cocked her head to the side. “Well?”

Cindy walked towards the woods. Stopped, gazing into their depth, and listening to the cree-kit, cree-kit of the crickets. 

The old woman took the baby, and walked to a stream. 

“You will have your revenge,” she said. 

Raising her arms, she dropped the baby into the dirty water. The little girl didn’t cry, or even flounder, she simply stared with trusting brown eyes at the old woman as she sank beneath the murky surface.

“It’s said, that if you get some water, even a teaspoon is enough, and say the baby’s name seven times, she’ll appear and avenge her wronged mother.”

Nathan cleared his throat. “What’s her name?”

“Mary.”

Nathan scoffed. “Bloody Mary, I presume.”

Cindy smiled. “Drowned Baby Mary.”

Nathan pretended to gag.

“Think we should try it?” Angie asked.

“Naw,” Nathan replied.

“What’s wrong? Scared?” Challenged Cindy.

“Nope.” Nathan shrugged a shoulder. “Give me a cup.” Todd reached for the canteen, poured some water into a cup, and handed it to him. “Okay… here goes.”

He stared into the cup and murmured, “Drowned Baby Mary, Drowned Baby Mary, Drowned Baby Mary, Drowned Baby Mary, Drowned Baby Mary, Drowned Baby Mary, Drowned Baby Mary, Drowned Baby Mary, Drowned Baby Mary…” He took a deep breath. “Drowned. Baby. Mary.” 

The group breathed out. Callie fidgeted while Seth laughed.

“Guess it was a bust.” Nathan began to pour out the water. The cup dropped from his hand. “What was that?” He looked around.

Callie slapped Nathan’s shoulder. “Stop it, Nathan. There’s nothing there.”

But Nathan put a finger to his lips. “Yes there is. I know I heard something.”

“All right, the joke’s over,” Todd interjected, “Nathan…”

Nathan grinned. “Sorry, couldn’t help it.”

Todd walked towards his girlfriend. “Cindy, you okay?”

A rough voice said, “I’m fine,” as a knife flashed in and out of Todd’s chest.

Todd’s mouth fell open as he stumbled, then fell. “Cindy,” he choked out, his limbs spasming as if an electrical current was running through his body until finally, he was still.

Cindy bent, a sucking sound announced the pulling free of the knife, as she stood to face the others. 

Lee was crying.

“Run,” someone yelled. They scattered.

Saliva, thick and viscous dribbled down Cindy’s chin as her lips pulled back over her teeth. “Not…okay…at all.”


	2. Chapter 2

Seventeen Years Later

“Damn,” Dmitry uttered in Russian. He looked down at the scrambled egg plastered on the front of his white t-shirt. “This cost me $50.” He looked around for something to wipe off the offending, gelatinous substance. 

“Here.” A napkin was dangled before his eyes.

Reaching up, he took the proffered napkin and let his eyes roam over his benefactor.

She looks like a brick house, he thought. Screw that…try a penthouse. Smiling, he turned away, trying to adjust himself sans the use of his hands.

The girl was a mocha delight with caramel on top. Smooth chocolate skin, brown shoulder-length braids, and curves…

That just ached to be handled. He began wiping down his front, smearing the globs. “Thanks, Dony.”

“Don’t mention it. Besides, you know how Natalie is; she’ll be calling the Fashion Police.” Dony imitated Nat’s voice. “I’m afraid, darling, that the running yellow of the egg clashes with the white of the tee. It won’t do, it just won’t do.” They laughed. “But you’ll need to change it anyway.”

Dmitry frowned, still scrubbing at the stains. “Why?”

Dony rolled her eyes and rapped him on the head as if knocking on a door. “Hello… picture day today.”

Dmitry groaned.

“Hey,” a voice called out, “that groan better mean that she’ll bothering you, not that you’re lusting after her luscious bod-”

It was now Dony’s turn to groan. “Ewww, try another one Benji.”

A mass of arms and legs attached to a slender form loped towards the two friends. The form was topped by a mouthful of grinning teeth, freckles and twinkling blue eyes. These were topped by a mop of hair that was trying to appear naturally mussed. One of the waving arms flashed out and wrapped around Dony’s waist.

“Benji, don’t.” She pushed against his side. “You’ll get me all wrinkled.”

He leaned in to kiss her cheek. “What’s a little wrinkle between friends?”

Dony frowned and pushed harder. “I mean it, cut it out!”

“Sheesh.” Benji frowned, released her and stepped back to watch her patting at her clothes. “I just wanted to say ‘hi’.”

Before Dony can reply, another voice piped in, “What the matter, Schwimmer, can’t handle your woman?”

The three turned to see Martha sashaying towards them. The barely there mini-skirt was losing the battle to cover the long legs that propelled her across the campus. 

Just like a tall drink of hot chocolate, mused Dmitry taking in the red low-cut top that accented her brown skin. His eyes traveled to the figure, literally walking in her shadow, and felt his lip curl. The boy’s hazel eyes flitted from right to left and back to the right. Dmitry took in the plaid short-sleeved shirt, black pants and loafers. 

He even has the think horn-rimmed glasses and pocket protector. 

He shook his head. Travis Wall, aka “the nerd”. He opened his mouth to make a scathing remark, that is, until he remembered what Natalie said.

“Isn’t it strange for a nerd to have such a punky haircut? I bet his has a wild side that he keeps hidden.” 

From that time, he would catch her watching Travis like he was a dark cavern and she wanted to explore his recesses.

“What’s with the frown?”

Dmitry turned and found himself face to face, or rather face to chest with bronze-toned cleavage. 

“Hey, Martha… can the girls come out to play?”

Palming his face, Martha pushed the man back. “Dmi, you are such horn-dog. How does Natalie put up with you?”

He grinned. “Swing by my place sometime, and I can show you…up close and personal.”

She snorted and turned to Dony. “Hey girlfriend, what’s up?”

By this time, Dony had pulled out her mirror. As she reapplied her makeup, she replied, “Nothing much, just getting ready for the most important photo in my life.”

“A Halloween photo?” Benji came up behind his girlfriend and began making faces in the mirror. Without looking back, she swatted him in the face with her powder puff. As the powder spread over his face, Benji fell to the ground and embellished his noises of choking and gasping for breath, the rest of the group ignored his antics. 

“The Halloween Court picture is not just any photo. Other than Homecoming or the Prom, this is one of the most important dances that our school hosts.” Dony snapped the compact shut and replaced it in her carryall. 

Travis pushed up his glasses. “But should we be doing this?” He ducked his head when the Dony glared at him. “I mean… with the murders and all…”

Dmitry stretched, his muscles rippling in the sun. “If you want to know what I think-”

“-which no one does-” mumbled Travis.

“-that whole killing thing was nothing but a deranged girl who thought that her boyfriend was screwing around on her.”

“Hey you, guys!”

The group turned towards the voice and saw a thin figure, hair flying behind her, running towards them.

“Hey-” The figure went down in a tangle of arms and legs.

Martha shook her head. “Allison…”

The young woman in question popped up just as quickly as she had gone down. “I’m okay!” she proclaimed. She started towards them only to end up, once more, kissing the turf.

“That girl is worse than a Weeble.” Benji sighed and headed in her direction.

“But Benji,” Dony cried out, “Weebles wobble…”

“…but they don’t fall down,” the rest of the group sang out.

Benji reached Allison. She looked up at him and grinned. “Hey, Benji.”

“Hi, Allison.” He bent down and she reached up a hand to him that he grasped and used to haul her to her feet. “Up you go.” Keeping an arm around the giggling girl’s waist, he led her back to the group.

“You guys excited about the dance?” Allison asked leaning against Benji, who caught the frown Dony aimed his way. With an exaggerated movement, he removed his arm from around her and moved back to Dony’s side.

“It’s only the biggest event of the year.” Sniffed Martha.

“I wonder who’s going to be the king and queen.” 

Dony rolled her eyes. “Who do you think?”

Allison scrunched up her face in concentration. “I don’t know…there are a lot of good candidates.” She looked up to see narrowed green laser beams aimed in her direction. “I mean… everyone has a fair chance…” The beams intensified. “Isn’t that the bell?” She turned and scurried off. After ten steps, she fell, rolled and bounced back up. “I’m okay…” she tossed over her shoulder as she continued towards the building.

Dmitry shook his head, stretched and rose to follow. “That girl is an accident just waiting to happen.”

“Ain’t it the truth?” Martha added and moved towards the building. Travis, his eyes on his shuffling feet, whispered, “See you later,” and took off after her.

Dony’s movement towards the school was halted by Benji's touch on her arm.

"Dee, you think we're doing the right thing? Having the dance, is that right to be commemorating the murders of those teenagers? 

With a flip answer on her lips, Dony turned. Her answer was stopped by the unaccustomed look of seriousness on his face. "Benji, don't think of it as commemorating the murders, but as putting that tragic time behind us. We both know that the kids are going to talk about that night, they just can’t help it, so with this dance, we need to show them that we, as a school, have risen above that tragedy.”

Benji looked off into the distance; dark clouds moving in cast a grey hue on the otherwise blue sky.

I hope you're right… I truly hope you're right."

Dony smiled, took his hand, and they proceed into the school, together.


	3. Chapter 3

*Ring*

Thank you, Lord! First period was finally over. Natalie gathered together her scattered notes, more like chicken scratch, bent at the waist, scooped up her books and stood. She hurried towards the front of the room. As she exited the door, a puff of warm breath tickled her cheek. She jerked back nearly colliding with the student behind her. Her heart pounded as she batted at her cheek. 

Spider! Her mind screamed. Finally, peals of laughter broke through her panic. 

Ryan. She turned and slapped at the grinning man. He ducked, his short, dark, muscular body gracefully avoiding her swing. 

"Why do you insist on sneaking up on me like that?”

Ryan looked around, then lean in close.

"Aw, come on Nats, you know you want some of this brown sugar.”

Natalie opened her mouth to reply; but then, she spied Heidi over the flirting man’s shoulder. She lifted her right arm and laid it across his left shoulder keeping the teen turned towards her.

"But I heard that you were already taken.”

Ryan smiled. "You know me, babe. I'm too much man to be tied down."

"Really?" She leaned in closer, letting her lips brush across his. "What about your girlfriend?" Ryan adjusted his face into a reasonable facsimile of astonishment.

“Wha… Heidi?”

If possible, Natalie leaned in closer. Ryan breathed deeply. The scent of her perfume wafted over him; he breathed in deeply, hands clutching at her waist. 

Damned, he’s wrinkling my best blouse.

Ryan continued speaking. “She’s just a friend with benefits.” 

The hallways spun crazily as his brain seemed to bounce from one side of his skull to the other. Looking up at the ceiling Ryan wondered,  
Damn! How did that get above me? 

 

Trembling fingers reached up to massage a dull ache that traveled from the back towards the front of his cranium.

What the fuck?

The hand he snatched away was covered in blood.

“Friends with benefits, eh?” 

The angry blur eyes burned into his startled brown ones. 

Ryan stared at her, his mouth agape.

Wow-the grip she has on the textbook would do a major league batter proud. “Hi, Heidi.”

The clicking of heels walking away answered his greeting. Using the wall to steady him, until his world slowed to a slow rotation, Ryan staggered to his feet. Wincing, he frowned at Natalie’s smirk before stumbling after Heidi’s retreating figure.

“Heidi… baby… you know that I was just kidding…come on…. Heidi.”

Natalie blow on her nails and buffed them on her blouse.

“Now- that’s the way to get rid of a jerk.”


	4. Chapter 4

Humming to herself, Natalie turned and hurried in the direction of the school’s dance studio.

Damn, practice for the Halloween pageant starts in 20 minutes.

As she rounded the corner at the end of the hallway, she almost collided with Joy. The small blond fumbled for her falling notebooks, all the while scowling at Natalie who had even thrown an apology over his shoulder as she continued on her way to the studio.

“Bitch!” Joy mumbled and shouldered open the door to the girl’s gym locker room.

“Girlfriend, where have you been?” Joy’s friend Erin slammed to the door to her locker shut. “You’d better hurry,” she mumbled around the rubber band she stuck in her mouth, her hands working to pull her long brown hair into a ponytail, “Ms. Michael’s on the warpath and if you’re late for Dodge ball one more time…” She drew a finger across her throat and made as much of a clicking sound as possible with the bands in her mouth.

Joy laughed and held her hands out in front of her body. “All right, all right. I’ll be there in a minute. Just keep her distracted.”

Erin tucked the last strands of hair into the tail, cocked her hips and rested her hands on them. “And just how am I supposed to do that?”

Joy shrugged. “I don’t know-raise your tee shirt and show her your tits.” She finally opened her locker and glanced at her friend, Erin was standing with her mouth open. “Hey, you know that she’s just a big lezzie.”

Erin flipped her tail back. “Joy! You know that’s just a rumor.”

“Which one,” The other girl questioned reaching into her locker.

“Why, the lesbian thing of course.” Erin grinned. “Everyone knows that I’ll show my tits to anyone.”

“Slut.”

“Bitch.”

Joy gave her friend a shove. “Go on, get outta here.”

Erin glanced back while she headed towards the door. “I can stall her for maybe five minutes. After that, you’re on your own.”

“Thanks, you’re a good friend.”

“Erin lowered her eye, affecting a demur pose. “Yes… I know.”

Joy tossed a towel at her; Erin laughed and slipped out of the door.

“Just hurry.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Joy turned toward the locker. Just as she was pulling the sweater over her head, she heard the squeak of the locker door’s hinges. "Come on, Erin. You can’t tell me that that was five minutes.” The other person never uttered a sound. “Erin!”

Before Joy could turn, her fingers began to burn as a thin wire of steel bit through the fabric of the sweater.

“Nooooo!” The cry ripped from her throat. Blood seeped from the cut in her fingers and soaked into the sweater. The figure jerked the girl to the side and back behind the lockers.

Joy screamed as fired blazed up her arm. Blood gushes as the wire pressed against the tender flesh of her neck. Pressed against the tender flesh of her neck?

My fingers! The thought reverberated in her skull; the objects in question tickled her face, both tangled up in her sweater  
.  
“Oh God! Please don’t kill me!” She croaked out between gasps for breath. The figure grunted, cruel fingers pulled the stand tighter. The bite of steel sent its chilling reply.

God, she thought and threw herself backwards against a hard chest. The two bodies slammed against the back of the lockers. Sound, like thunder, rumbled throughout the empty room.

“Please…” a final wheeze and the thin strip of steel sliced through, wool, flesh and larynx, only stopping when it rested on the spinal cord. The silence in the room was louder than the sounds of the struggle. Finally, the panting figure released the sack of flesh. The killer’s eyes followed the body sliding down his chest, abdomen, thighs and legs to rest, as if in repose, at the killer’s feet. With a sigh, the killer nudged the body to the side. The figure then went down on one knee and placed a kiss on the girl’s soft blond hair. After the killer drew back, a hand reached into the inside pocket of the coat being worn by the killer and withdrew a crimson-colored rose that was laid gently across the corpse’s chest. Standing, the killer moved to the door, opened it and without a glace back at the girl, turned and glided away. 

“Joy.” Erin raced back into the locker room. Ms. Michaels says that she is going to kick your ass if you don’t get out there, now.” She waited for a reply. “Joy?” Her eyes moved left and then right while she searched for her friend. “Joy, stop being an idiot.” Nothing. “Joy,” Erin whined, “stop being an idiot.” She stepped towards the lockers. “Look- if you don’t quit playing around right now, I won’t be your friend anymore.” She held her breath. “Jooooy.” The trail of blood caught her eye. The painful thumbing of Erin’s heart against her ribs almost froze the girl in her steps, but she continued forward, tip toeing, as she followed the bloody trail.

“Joy, come on, this isn’t funny.” Her fist clenched to her chest, she crept towards the back of the lockers. “Joy, I swear…J-“ Her mouth stretched further than one would think was humanly possible and the scream that emanated from her very soul, brought Ms. Michaels and the other girls in the gym class running. 

She was still screaming when the EMTs took her out pass the throngs of gaping students and loaded her into the ambulance.


	5. Chapter 5

“Did you hear what happened to Joy?” Martha asked as she eased herself into the auditorium seat next to Dony’s.

“Wasn’t it just awful?” Ivan turned around in his seat in front of the two girls. 

“Yeah, Ivo,” Dmitry teased, “it could have happened to you.”

“Nah, not our Ivan.” Natalie had come up behind Dmitry and was hugging him around the waist.

 

“Why not me?” Ivan demanded.

“Ivan.” Natalie batted her eyes. “Everyone knows that the killer always leaves the virgin alone.”

The others burst out in laughter.

The rush of heat ran from his chest to his forehead and he knew that he was turning beet red.

“Luchshe chem ner'aha nimfomanki.” (Better than a nympho slut.)

“Dmiiii,” Natalie whined, “I think Ivan’s not being nice to me.”

Her boyfriend grinned and bit the side of her neck causing her to shriek and push him away.

“He just gave you a compliment.”

“Really?” Her lower lip was jutting out.

“Da.” He winked at her. He just commented on the quality about you that I love best of all.”

Not fully convinced, Natalie continued to pout. Ivan snorted and looked away.

“Hey,” Jason said as he and Benji sat down, “did you hear what happened to Joy?”

“I heard about getting head- oww-what!” Benji rubbed the back of his head. “Martha, what’d you do that for?”

“Dony, how can you deal with such a jerk?” Martha asked, but before Dony could answer the clearing of a throat was heard over the mic.

“Students, students of Las Vegas High, may I have your attention?” There wasn’t the least bit of change in the decibel level of the wall of noise in the crowded auditorium. The voice tried again.

“Students… ladies and gentlemen, please.” 

No one paid attention to the person on stage until-

“Shut the hell up, now!”

All eyes in the auditorium snapped to the man that just stepped onto the stage. Mr. Cooper- The Muz, was big, dark-skinned, close-shaven and muscle bound. He was the schools boys’ gym instructor and dispenser of discipline. The “Board of Education” that he slapped against his leg, was shaped like a flat baseball bat and gave a resounding “thwack” with each strike. The Muz’s lips drew back in a snarling grin as all eyes followed the motion of “The Board.” When silence reigned, he gestured to the small man who was standing by his side.

“Okay, Mr. Da Silva, they’re all yours.” He stepped back.

 

“Thank you Mr. Cooper.” The little man took a moment to take deep breath before speaking.

“No doubt you all have heard about the tragedy that hit our school.”

“I heard that she was chopped up like liver,” a voice from the bad of the auditorium shouted.

Musa glared into the darkness. “I heard that Mr. Susak.” 

“How did you know that was me?”

“That nasally voice? After school- you and me- and be ready to sweat.”

Echoes of ohs and ahs bounced off the rafters.

Musa squinted, the students shut up.

Mr. Da Silva placed a cupped palm over the top of his eyes, against the lights, as he looked over the student body. He cleared his throat.“I feel like I’m back in back on the stage.” The weak laughter caused him to shift from left to right, he reddened. "Good afternoon.” The high-pitched squeal of feedback rang through the auditorium. Hisses of pain along with hunched shoulders and covered ears greeted the sound. “Sorry… sorry about that.” The principal’s blush deepened. “I know by now that you are all aware of the tragic events that have occurred this very day.”

“Yeah,” a voice shouted, “Joy was split open like a stuck pig.” A murmur started among the students.

“No, no!” The principal turned towards Musa who stepped forward and grabbed the mic.

What a weenie. He sighed. “Quiet. Now!” The rising tide of noise subsided. Musa handed the mic back to the principal. 

“Comments, such as the one stated by that student, are the very reason that this assembly was called.” He paused. “The police have been called in and are currently in the process of conducting their investigation into this matter. Unfortunately, until such a time as they have concluded the investigation, we won’t be sure what has actually occurred.”

“We know Joy’s dead,” another student called.

“As a doornail-”

A new voice took over. “-and we want to make sure that no one else winds up that way.” All eyes focused on the newcomer. He was an older man, distinguished looking and spoke with an English accent. 

Benji looked over to see Dony, Martha, Natalie, indeed, all the girls in the audience sitting, mouth agape, staring at the man.

Dmitry nudged him. “What is it about English an accent that causes the girls to soak their panties?”

Benji scowled, folded his arms and slid down in his seat. 

“My name is Detective Nigel Lythgoe and I have been put in charge of investigating this morning’s bit of nasty business.” He indicated short dark-skinned a woman who took a step forward. “This is my partner, Detective Deborah Allen.” She nodded. “We will be setting up in room 227 and would appreciate anyone who may have had contact with Miss Spears to come and to talk with us.”

A hand shot up and Detective Lythgoe pointed towards it. “Yes?”

“Do you think that the killer will strike again?”

Nigel smiled. “I would not want to speculate on that. Let’s just see where the investigation leads us, shall we? Mr. Da Silva.” He handed the mic back to the other man.

“Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, for giving us your full attention. In about ten minutes, you will be dismissed to your third period classes. Please remember, if you need to speak to the detectives, please line up outside of room 227.” As he replaced the mic in the stand, a student yelled,

“What about the pageant and the dance?”

Another voice piped in, “Yeah. You ain’t gonna cancel it are you?”

More voices joined the chorus, “No dance… you gotta be kidding… that’s not fair…” The cacophony was ear-splitting. 

Nigel’s cultured voice rose above the din, “Boys, girls…please, please.” They instantly quieted.

“Now it works on guys,” groused Dmitry.

“I assure you that we’ll do all that we can to wrap this case up quickly. Hopefully, your dance will and other planned activities will not be affected.” 

A collected sigh of relief emanated from the crowd, the bell rang and the students rose to leave. Outside of the auditorium, Benji, Dony, Martha, Travis, Dmitry, Natalie and Ivan stood off to the side.

Dmitry turned to Natalie. “You going to see the detective?”

Natalie pushed a stray hair from her forehead. “Haven’t decided.”

“You should?”

Martha looked from Dmitry to Natalie. “See the detective for what?”

Natalie rolled her eyes. “Nothing.”

“It’s not nothing.” Dmitry sighed. “Nats told me that she was on her way to the dance studio, and Joy almost bowled her over.

“Wow!” Ivan’s eyes were like saucers. “Do you think that she was running from the killer.”

Dmitry reached out and knocked on Ivan’s forehead. “Is anybody home? Why would she run from him into a deserted locker room?” 

Ivan, shoulders slumped, rubbed his forehead. “Why do you guys always have to pick on me?”

“Because you’re such a… such a virgin,” Martha declared sashaying away. 

Travis shook his head. For reasons unknown to the others, he had a soft spot for Ivan. 

“Come on, Ivan.” Travis put his arm around the boy’s shoulders. As they walked away, the group overheard him say, “They are correct about one thing. In these situations, the virgin always lives... and so does the nerd. So while they’re getting skewered, we’ll live to be old men.”

Dony shivered. “Do you think what Travis said is true.”

“Nah.” Benji hugged her to him. “He was just trying to make Ivan feel better.” 

She shivered again as the four of them headed for their next class.

Slit-like eyes followed them down the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

Flexing her foot in front of her, Detective Allen reflected on the information that she and Detective Lythgoe had collected.

Nothing… they had absolutely nothing. Although, the highlight of the day had been when that girl… what was her name, Debbie searched her memory, ah yes, Allison Holker fell coming into the room. And, as if that wasn’t enough, she fell on the way out. Debbie hoped that the girl’s parents had good medical coverage.

“Well, that was a bust.” Nigel’s mellifluous tones filled the silence.

“Did you really expect to find out anything?” Debbie asked.

Nigel shook his head. “No. But you know…’hope springs eternal.’”

“Who said that, Shakespeare?”

Nigel smiled. “Alexander Pope, ‘Hope springs eternal in the human breast: Man never is, but always to be blest.’”

Debbie stretched. “Think we should call it a day?”

Nigel opened his mouth to reply, but another said.

“I think I might know who the killer is.”

***

Allison glanced at the board, but the formulae seemed to be like so much chicken scratch.

I can’t understand this, even on the best of days.

She sighed and copied down the information. Glancing to her left, she saw Travis. His eyes were alight with understand as the teacher droned on and on about angles, parallel lines and anything else that seemed to catch his fancy. Giggling, she sent him a note.

“Psst, Travis.” Jason hissed. “Note.”

Travis never took his attention from the lecture, so when the instructor turned back to the board, he stretched and as his hand came down, Jason’s hand went out and the note was successful passed from one hand to another. 

Travis opened it.

You look like you are about to come. A.

Travis pushed up his glasses, hoping that his hand concealed his blush. A glance at Allison showed that she was staring ahead with a toothy grin. Travis crumbled the note and stuck it into his pocket.

Allison caught Travis actions from the corner of her eye. Mission accomplished, she thought. Blowing out her breath, she let her mind wander back to the news the school had received.

Who’d want to kill Joy and why? Sure, she was somewhat of a flirt, but she really didn’t sleep around. Ah well-

“Miss Holker. Miss Holker.” The voice jerked Allison from her musings. “I have been calling your name for the last two minutes.” Allison blushed. “Would you like to share your thoughts with the class? Since, they are obviously more interesting than my lessons.”

Allison looked up around to see the other students staring at her. Looks of sympathy were evident on the faces of most, while others looked relieved for they had, at one time or another, been the focus of Mr. Robson’s interrogation.

“I’m waiting…”

Allison sniffled and stared at her desk.

Mr. Robson’s usually handsome face twisted into a sneer. “I’m not surprised. You will report after school for detention.”

Allison’s head shot up. “B-but, you can’t do that…” The teacher cocked an eyebrow. “… I mean… today’s the final planning committee for the Halloween dance.”

“You should have remembered that when you were off in lala land. Now, there will be no further discussions about this, unless, you’d like to spent the rest of the week in detention.”

Her lip trembled. “N-no Mr. Robson.”

“I thought not.” He dismissed her with a glance. “Now Travis, perhaps you can help out Miss Holker.”

*** 

Nigel sat, arms resting on the back of his chair, legs straddled on either side of the seat. 

She looks British,square jaw, not really pretty but very handsome. He silently observed. “Now, Miss Groskreutz, why do you think that your boyfriend is the killer?”

“Because, he a lying, conniving womanizer and I wouldn’t be surprised if he stuck a nice in a girl because she refused to sleep with him.”

Talk about bitter. Nigel studied Heidi. Taking in the red face, glittering eyes and downturned lips, he felt his gut clench. She’s speaking more from anger than knowledge. A discreet cough and he glanced to the left without turning his head. Debbie raised her eyebrows. Nigel nodded.

The woman stood and dragged a chair near the sitting girl. “Miss Groskreutz,” she said as she sat down, “can you be sure that your boyfriend…” she consulted her notes, “Ryan is the killer?”

Red circles appeared on Heidi’s cheeks, teeth clenched as if in anger or in pain. “Everyone knew that he tried to hit on Joy.” Tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

A jealous girlfriend. Nigel’s eyes telegraphed to Debbie, she nodded.

“Okay Miss Groskreutz, we’ll speak to Ryan.”

Heidi tensed. “You’re not going to arrest him are you?”

Debbie stared at her. “If he is the killer, we won’t have a choice.”

They could see the girl back peddling. “I don’t want him to get in trouble…not really.”

Debbie pulled the girl into a one-armed embrace. “Do you really think he’s the killer?”

Heidi colored. “Maybe… maybe not.”

“Tell you what.” Nigel told the conversation back. “We’ll talk to him, after all, he did know the victim, and maybe put a scare into him not to stray.”

Hopeful eyes held his. “You’d do that?”

Nigel grinned. 

Heidi stood. Both detectives could see the twinkle in her eyes. “Thanks.” She turned, ponytail bobbing and bounced out of the office.

“Ahhh… to be that young and in love,” Debbie said. Nigel regarded his partner. “Don’t tell me that you’ve you never been young or in love.”

Nigel reached for his suit coat. “Me? Of course not.” While putting on his coat, he remarked, “Don’t you know that I was born an old misogynistic bastard.”

Deb’s laughter rang in the room, as he stepped back and allowed her to precede him out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

“Please… more… harder… give it all to me.” 

The sounds of passions pouring from the woman, spurred her companion on.

“You’re the best… the best I’ve ever had.”

“You want some more of this- some more of these 12 inches.” He took a rosy nipple between his teeth and begin to bite and suckle on it. The woman moaned and groaned against him. With a final lick, he released the hardened nub and buried his face in her neck. “That’s right, take it…take it all.”

He felt as if he had a rapier between his legs, and he surged into his lover.

En garde. The words came unbidden to his mind.

The warm moist cavern that surrounded his member felt as loose as a well-worn shoe. His thrusts shook both the woman and the target that supported their writhing bodies. 

“Baby, it’s so good…so tight, you’re so tight.”

“Oh my big boy… so big.”

Flesh against flesh, the rhythm increasing. The couple, wound around each other, was oblivious to the world around them- to anyone observing them.

Strong hands caressed the wood, stroking the smooth surface, the rounded curve in time to the movement of the rutting couple. 

“So close-so close.”

Sharp nails scraped his back, leaving trails of blood and he surged forward, teeth bared.

“Bitch- you cut me.”

“Wh-what you go-gonna do about it?” Long legs wrapped, vise-like around his waist.

“This!” He jack hammered into her forcing the air from her lungs. “I’m coming…. I’m-”

The projective flew through the air towards the howling couple. Suddenly, the man’s expression changed.

“Wha…” A fount of blood erupted drenching the woman who would have screamed, if not for the not for the object pining her to the wood.


End file.
